Menantang Orochimaru
by Motoharunana
Summary: Pemberitaan tentang Fugaku oleh pengacara kondang Orochimaru, membuat kedua putra Fugaku meradang/ "Kita berdua akan menantang Orochimaru two by one di Arena central park 5 hari mendatang."/ "gila...hebat banget kedua anak gue masuk tv!" seru Fugaku kegirangan./ OOC, Humor, Inspirasi pemberitaan yang lagi heboh pekan ini. RnR XD


**Menantang Orochimaru**

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Cerita ini milik saya, Motoharunana^^

Inspirited from Berita yang lagi kocak-kocaknya tentang tinju-tinjuan

Warn: AU, Typo(s),OOC, Garing, Crispy, bahasa baku-non baku, Bikin mata Katarak, dll

Humor & Family

DLDR!

.

.

.

Pemberitaan di media tentang keluarga Uchiha yang dilontarkan oleh seorang pengacara kondang bernama Orochimaru, sontak membuat kedua putra dari Fugaku Uchiha meradang. Bukan karena apa, dengan seenaknya Orochimaru membeberkan di media social bahwasannya Fugaku adalah Ayah yang tidak benar mendidik kedua putranya. Hal itu ternyata memancing amarah dari Itachi—putra sulung Uchiha, serta Sasuke—putra bungsu Uchiha yang lebih terpancing lagi mendengar berita tersebut. Ditemui di Parkiran Mall Konoha City, kedua putra Uchiha itu tengah diwawancarai oleh banyak media.

"Jadi apakah benar pemberitaan yang saat ini tengah dipebincangkan itu, Itachi dan Sasuke?" tanya salah satu wartawan kepada mereka berdua.

Rambut Itachi yang kali ini tergerai pun menutupi wajahnya, dengan gerakan melambai Itachi menyelipkan sebagian rambutnya di cuping telinganya sambil menyahut pertanyaan wartawan," Ya, semua itu benar… Kita berdua akan menantang Orochimaru Two by one di Arena Central Konoha 5 hari mendatang."

Sasuke yang memandang jijik ke arah Itachi, menepis tangan Itachi yang melambai itu sambil berbisik-bisik namun masih tertangkap di sorot kamera, "Chi, malu-maluin gue aja lu! Itu tangan lu jangan begitu. Kagak ada macho-machonya!"

Itachi yang tersadar, segera menurunkan tangannya dan membusungkan dadanya layaknya laki-laki (emang selama ini dia apa?-_-). Sasuke yang keliatan cool layaknya es di kutub utara, kini menanggapi wartawan yang masih mengantri dihadapan mereka.

"Kita tidak takut dengan Orochimaru, kita lihat saja nanti siapa yang menang di pertandingan itu. Saya sebagai putra bungsu dari Uchiha tidak terima dengan pernyataan tentang Ayah kami oleh pengacara melambai(?) seperti dia!"

Itachi yang lupa kodratnya kembali, kini mengelus-elus rambutnya di depan media layaknya perempuan yang baru saja sehabis nyalon. Tidak mendengar pernyataan adik tersayangnya, Itachi langsung merampas mic yang tengah di pegang Sasuke.

"Yah, betul sekali! Me-lam-bai~ kita tidak takut dengan laki-laki yang hobi nyalon seperti dia! Lagipula, surat tantangan sudah saya kirim pada Orochimaru dan dia menerima tantangan saya tersebut. Jadi, jangan pikir karena kami lebih muda dari dia kami takut dengannya!" Itachi menyelipkan rambutnya lagi ke cuping telinganya.

Sasuke yang dengan cermat mendengarkan ocehan Itachi kini berbisik padanya tanda tidak mengerti," emang kapan lu ngirim tantangan itu Chi? Kok gue gak tau?"

Itachi menginjak kaki adik tersayangnya itu sambil mendekatkan bibirnya di cuping Sasuke,"Bego! Masa lu lupa? 2 hari yang lalu. Kan gue waktu itu minta amplop yang ada dikamar lu!" bisik Itachi.

Seolah teringat akan ingatannya, Sasuke mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Kini mic yang tadi dipegang Itachi telah sampai di tangan Sasuke. Sasuke menyibak sebagian poninya yang menghalangi pandangannya.

"Buat Orochimaru yang udah nerima tantangan dari kita, bersiaplah menghadapi kekalahan telak dari Uchiha bersaudara. Tapi sebelum melawan saya, lawan kakak saya dulu," oceh Sasuke.

Itachi mendelik ke arah Sasuke dengan pandangan seolah-olah menyeringai,"Yap betul! Lawan saya dulu. Dijamin, kau akan kalah hahahahaha," Itachi tertawa keras dengan mulut yang menganga dan banjir lokal. Tanpa sadar sedikit air liurnya muncrat mengenai lensa kamera salah seorang wartawan yang masih sibuk merekam mereka. Sasuke menatap tajam Itachi seolah mengatakan, 'jangan malu-maluin.' Dan Itachi menghentikan tawanya.

"Oke sekian dulu, wawancaranya. Sampe ketemu di pertandingan 5 hari mendatang~" pamit Itachi pada media sambil mendada-dadakan tangannya pada sorot kamera. Sedang Sasuke langsung melengos tanpa berpamitan terlebih dahulu.

Seorang wartawan yang baru saja akan menghentikan sorotannya pada dua anak laki-laki yang kini mulai berjalan mendekati area mall, mendengar suara dari salah satu di antara keduanya dengan kamera yang masih menyorot ke arah mereka.

"Temenin gue creambath dulu sas!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fugaku yang baru saja mendudukkan pantatnya di sofa, menyetel televisi di hadapannya yang masih terlihat agak jauh dari pandangan matanya. Ia memencet tombol, mengganti siaran ke acara gosip. Kenapa Fugaku menyukai gosip? Itu semua karena mantan istrinya—Mikoto, yang dulu suka bahkan sangat suka sekali dengan acara gosip yang ada di persiaran televisi di Konoha. Dengan tatapan sendu, Fugaku menatap televisi yang di dalamnya terdapati seorang presenter wanita yang tengah memberitakan sebuah berita terbaru.

"Pemirsa… baru-baru ini kita digembarkan tentang pemberitaan pengajuan tantangan yang dilakukan oleh kedua putra Uchiha kepada Orochimaru karena pembeberan Orochimaru tentang Fugaku Uchiha di media social. Ditemui di sebuah mall yang cukup bergengsi di Konoha, kedua kakak-beradik Uchiha itu di wawancarai oleh banyak wartawan di seluruh siaran televisi yang ada di Konoha. Mau tahu seperti apa cuplikannya? Kita saksikan saja di TKP…"

Fugaku yang tatapannya sendu, kini berubah kegirangan kala menatap kedua putra tersayangnya masuk ke seluruh siaran televisi yang ada di Konoha. Bukan apa-apa, Fugaku berbicara sendiri kesenengan tentang kedua putranya,"gilaa…hebat banget kedua anak gue masuk tv!" seru Fugaku kegirangan.

Belum lagi rasa senang yang baru saja di ekspresikan oleh Fugaku, kini Fugaku menepuk-nepuk dadanya dengan bangga perihal keberanian kedua putranya yang seakan mati-matian membelanya. Fugaku sadikit meneteskan airmata karena terharu dengan rasa kekeluargaan yang tercetak di kedua kakak-beradik itu. Dengan sedikit meremehkan, Fugaku yang sudah terlihat ke-OOC-annya dari figur seorang ayah, kini berteriak-teriak menyemangati kedua putranya yang terlihat sibuk diwawncarai.

"Ayo Itachi, Ayo Sasuke! Ayah rela kalian melawan Laki-laki bergaya perempuan seperti dia! Ayah yakin kalian akan menang! Kalian putra ayah yang macho, tidak akan mungkin kalah melawan laki-laki yang hobi nyalon seperti itu! Kalian membuat ayah bangga!" Fugaku menepuk 2 botol air mineral yang tekah kosong layaknya tengah menonton siaran sepak bola yang entah didapat darimana.

Siaran yang akan selesai itu membuat cetakan melengkung di wajah Fugaku terlihat mengembang. Dia yakin kedua anaknya memang Laki-laki sejati. Dan berakhirnya siaranpun ditutup dengan tidak elit oleh Kedua Uchiha bersaudara itu.

"Temenin gue creambath dulu sas!"

Senyum yang tadi mengembang di wajah Fugaku, kini luntur entah kemana. Dan Fugaku sweetdrop dibuatnya.

.

.

FIN

A/N:

Haiiiii, Author balik lagi. Kali ini dengan cerita humor yang agak garing nih-_- Inspirasi ini muncul waktu author lagi makan di kantin dan ngedenger di radio tentang pemberitaan dari gosip yang tengahberedar. Ehem-ehem pasti tau kan yah? XD

Gimana-gimana dengan cerita ini? Gaje banget ya? Maaf kalau jelek, ini Cuma menyalurkan ide aja kok hahahahahaa

Terimakasih untuk yang berkunjung dan membaca cerita ini. Bilamana ada yang mau memberikan kritik maupun saran dan bagaimana macamnya author siap menerimanya demi kelangsungan(?) dan kebaikan di ficts-ficts mendatang.

Berkenan review? Arigatou nee^^


End file.
